Tissue engineering is an academic field for restoring, regenerating or substituting damaged or failed tissues and organs by using the basic concept and technology of the existing science fields, such as life science, medical science and engineering science, so that they may conduct normal functions. Recently, in the field of tissue engineering, the tissue-derived decellularized extracellular matrix (dECM) based on the decellularization technology is used for various applications, including not only ECM-based scaffolds of 2D or 3D structures but also bioink materials for 3D printing, etc.
In general, when decellularizing tissues or organs, they are treated with a surfactant or an enzyme, which is simple but has a strong effect, to remove the nuclei of cells. However, for SDS (sodium dodecyl sulfate), which is one of the surfactants, there are problems in that it denatures proteins that constitute the ECM, destroys the microstructure of the tissues and also removes various tissue-derived cytokines and growth factors, in addition to removing cell debris [non-patent document 1].
In order to overcome this limitation, a high pressure technology such as a hydrostatic pressure system or a supercritical fluid system is emerging as an alternative decellularization method. This decellularization method disrupts cells by applying high pressure. Therefore, the cell membrane can be disrupted without using a surfactant and no cytotoxic material remains in the decellularized extracellular matrix because no chemical substance is used.
The hydrostatic pressure system, which is one of the high pressure systems, decellularizes blood vessels and cornea. But, it requires application of high pressure up to 980 MPa and ice crystals formed in tissues after the decellularization process due to the use of water often lead to structural deformation of the extracellular matrix [non-patent document 2].
Accordingly, in order to improve the disadvantages of the easing method for preparing a tissue-derived decellularized extracellular matrix using a surfactant, the present disclosure is directed to preparing a decellularized hydrogel with maximized ability of preserving various tissue-derived proteins, growth factors and cytokines by using a supercritical fluid-organic solvent system and utilizing the same as a tissue engineering material with improved angiogenesis and tissue regeneration abilities.